


Мистер Спок

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: при желании можно углядеть микроскопический преслэш.





	Мистер Спок

**Author's Note:**

> при желании можно углядеть микроскопический преслэш.

— Мистер Спок…

Спок не сразу замечает, как меняется обращение и вместо привычного «Спок» к его имени словно намертво приклеивается «мистер». Казалось бы, что тут такого, ко всем офицерам на корабле капитан относится уважительно и по уставу. В космосе, вдалеке от дома они все, как семья, родные друг другу, и пусть порой допускают чуть-чуть панибратства, способны они быть сложной и точной системой — и ядро этой силы горит в капитане. За такую команду Флоту спокойно.

Спок испытывает удовлетворение от того, что капитан наконец-то дошел до той точки, когда все слои уважения между ними врастают, как строчки устава в мысли Спока, и кажется, что наступает гармония.

Однако Спок неспокоен. Он думает о том, что стало причиной такой перемены. Отчего вчерашний мальчишка, ворвавшийся на мостик «Энтерпрайз», вдруг окуклился золотой формой и выпустил наружу себя нового, немного другого. Отчего в его взгляде, в этой синей бездне, помимо природного безрассудства и жажды жизни с недавних пор обживается ответственность за экипаж и капелька боли за всех, чьи имена остались в истории. Спока мучает этот парадокс, кажется, он, как лента Мебиуса, не имеет начала и уж тем более конца.

— Мистер Спок…

В обращении этом едва угадываются тень былого азарта, белозубая улыбка на все тридцать два и искреннее удивление, что им удалось — выжить вопреки и назло. В интонации плещется, как дорогое вино в бокале, терпкое осознание, что каждое решение — взвешено, каждый поступок — не просто так. Не уповаем на судьбу и не верим слепо в удачу. Вместо Фортуны молимся на каждого, кто взошел на борт и за чьей спиной спокойно, как в утробе матери.

Спок теряется. Потому что не знает, как теперь ему относиться к этому вчерашнему кадету с замашками офицера, который, словно гадкий утенок из древней Земной сказки, вырос в нечто прекрасное — и кажется Споку, что за таким капитаном он готов хоть на край мироздания.

— Мистер Спок…

Но когда же наступает момент, и Споку отреагировать на обращение приходится, он все чаще ловит себя на нелогичной, иррациональной и оттого полной чувств и эмоций мысли, что отныне и впредь хочется ему капитану ответить не по званию или суховатым «Кирк»…

— Джим, — слетает с его губ, и, словно сверхновая — Джим улыбается.


End file.
